Is It Worth The Price
by iicis
Summary: Ian and Wanda have a seemingly perfect life. But as it always does life gets in the way. One day though after a long day working in the fields she's able to slip and knock herself unconscious. When she awakens, she knows nothing of her former life in the caves. All the good times with Ian Melanie or Jamie are gone. The one thing she does remember though is Ian; trying to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so glad that you decided to read my story! :) Please give any feedback about what should happen, and really just on everthing. If you have a bone to pick with my writing style, then please tell what else should happen. **

**THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Host, and so I am not the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

My entire body shudders with anxiousness as I dash behind a large rock formation, sweat pouring down from my face. I flatten myself against the rock, and pray to the Gods that I won't be found and that I can stay as quiet as possible. My breathing is laboured and comes out in little puffs, which makes me sound like an angry dragon. I try as hard as I can to slow my breathing, and yet it still comes in short bursts.

I hear a distant crunch, and I clap my hand over my mouth so that my annoyingly loud breaths can't be heard from my follower. I hear more crunching as his boots dig into the crumbly earth, and I hear a chuckle escape the large figure. "Come out, come out where ever you are Wanderer."

_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me. _I repeat as a mantra in my head. I inch my way closer to the edge of the large rock, trying to see around it. As I'm just about far enough to see around it, I lose my balance, and have to grip the rock to keep from falling. Big mistake, I feel pain spread across my palms, and hear a few tiny rocks clatter to the ground.

All sounds have stopped echoing around me, even the sound of his soft footfalls. I wipe my slippery hands on my jean shorts, and ready myself to burst out from behind the rock. I throw a small pebble to the other side of the cave hoping that the sound throws him off, and sure enough I hear his soft tread move to the other side. I decide it's now or never, and throw my body into an all out sprint, heading for the tiny hallway. I run through it as fast as I can, letting Pet's tiny body take in big gulps of air. I hear the figure swear loudly, and take off behind me.

I push Pet's body as hard as possible, and somehow, I begin to run faster. Too bad my competition is much faster, and catches up in a few strides. I feel a large pair of hands wrap around my middle, and yank back causing me to lose my balance. I start to fall, but hit what feels like a rock wall and am immediately stopped from my plummet to the earth. He turns me around in his arms, and once I'm facing the large individual, I break out into a large grin.

Instead of making me jump up, Ian swooshes down and captures my mouth in a long sweet kiss. When I pull back even slightly, he laughs. "Jesus Wanda, I didn't know you could run that fast! You were there one minute, then gone the next." I just laugh, and hold him close.

Ian on the other hand, has other ideas. He kisses me once, twice and then three times on my lips before throwing me over his shoulder in a fireman carry, and starts making his way back to our room. I giggle and blush slightly at his silliness.

"Ian dear, could you let me down? My legs _are_ here for walking." I say through my fit of giggles, as his hand brushes my sides; the most ticklish place on my body.

"Oh my darling Wanderer, I can't let you down now that I know that your ticklish." He says mischievously.

He starts running his fingers up and down my sides, and I can barely breathe through my laughing. I beg him to stop, and he eventually does, letting me slip off of his shoulder. I sigh as he wraps his arms around me and pushes me against the wall kissing me deeply. I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks from this public display of affection; even if it's just us in the corridor. After a few seconds, he pulls back and leans his forehead against mine. His smile has grown wider, and he goes to take my hand. I feel his hand in mine, just as I remember my almost fall, which left me bleeding. He starts to tug on my hand before he realizes that anything is wrong.

I can tell he notices the blood immediately, for the way he turns back around to me and his eyes are quizzical. "Wanda what's wrong with your hands? Is that... Blood?" he asks holding them up to the light.

I sigh knowing that he will overreact. I try to push out my explanation as quickly as possible before he bombards me with questions though. "When I was hiding in the game room, I slipped and caught myself on some rocks. I must have sliced my hand on a sharp edge or something. I'm fine though," I say as Ian's face becomes etched with worry.

"Ian look, I'm fine. Don't worry, all it needs is some air, and it'll be better by morning." I lie, hoping to be convincing. The truth is, is that now that I'm focusing on it, the pain is getting worse.

"Oh no Wanda, I do not think so. I'm taking you down to Doc so that we can get some heal for this, no point in letting it get infected or something just because you don't want to use some supplies." He growled at me.

I roll my eyes good-naturedly and let him lead me down the south corridor. I greet Doc sleepily as we walk in, and wait patiently, while Ian explains what happened. When he's done his explanation, I smile sheepishly at Doc, who is now rummaging through the cabinets looking for a can of heal.

"Tsk tsk Wanda. Who knew you were so clumsy?" he say walking over to me.

I smile again, and hold my arm out to Doc, my palm facing upwards. The cut is just small zigzag running along the length of my palm, but nothing too serious. He applied the medicine quite quickly, and shooed us out of the hospital. I gave Ian a bright smile now that my hands were dealt with, and he just looked at me concerned.

"_Ian. _Seriously calm down. I'm fine and my hands are fine." I reassure him.

He just gives me a large smile, and grabs my hand pulling us towards our room. As soon as the door is put back in place, Ian slowly and softly pushes me down onto the bed. He kisses my lips slowly and lovingly, and peppers my neck and face with small open-mouthed kisses while moving so that he is hovering over me. He rests over top of me with his weight braced on his arms, so that he doesn't crush me. When he finally breaks away, he whispers to me,

"I love you my Wanderer." At this remark I blush a bright scarlet, and in a moment of boldness I respond with,

"I love you too Ian. You are my one and only, and that won't ever change."

With this statement, he smiles bigger than I thought humanely possible. The kisses continue, and each one becomes more and more passion filled, and heated.

This night would later change our lives forever.

* * *

**Umm, I hope you liked it? This is my first fanfic for the host, and so I would love feedback. :) THANKSSSSS!**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry you guys for the late update. :/ I'm probably the world's best procrastinator and yeah I know a month is slightly ridiculous but what am I gonna do? I can't say that I'll change because that would just be a lie. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host or any of the characters and don't claim to in any way. I own the plot line and any possible new characters. If there's any. Maybe.**

* * *

I awake from a deep sleep by soft shaking, and a sweet voice. I roll over onto my back, and stretch lazily letting the covers slip off of me. My eyes pop open and although bleary, I could see Ian wearing a smug look on his face.

"Wanda, before you do that again you might want to put some clothes on." He says amused. I look down and to my horror, I have no clothes on. At all. My face flushes to a florescent fuchsia and I grab the covers yanking them up to my chin. In response to this, Ian's face falls slightly. He reaches out and cups my face in his hand, his eyes losing they're twinkle. I would so love to put that look back on his face, but I'd rather not sit here without anything covering me while being observed like a zoo animal.

"There's no need to hide from me Wanderer." He murmurs.

With this remark I blush even harder remembering last night. It's true, though. There's no need to hide because he's already seen everything this body's got. I can't believe how selfish I was being last night. Most of my soul tendencies have faded, but I still feel extremely guilty whenever I do something for myself. I sigh deeply as he sits there and stares at me intently, studying my features.

"Up and at em' everyone! This planting won't get done by itself ya hear?" We hear Jeb's voice carry through the caves cutting off whatever Ian was going to say. I just give him a small smile and try to think of an excuse so that he can leave and I can get dressed. I don't really care what went on last night; I am _not _changing in front of him in broad daylight. The room is silent for a few moments, when finally he just gives me a sideways smile and stands up.

"Wanda, your gonna have to get up and put some clothes on eventually, and preferably before Jamie comes in here." My eyes widen at the possibility and Ian just chuckles. I never thought of someone coming in here before I was dressed.

"Go on up to the dining hall then, I'll meet you there." I say quickly.

He just nods and moves the door out of the way, and before walking into the hall, he stops turns around and says, "You have about two minutes to get dressed before Jamie bursts in here. Jared is up, which means that he'll be hot on his trail." He says amused.

I nod quickly and go to stand, but I still can't. I don't want to get up and roam around looking for my clothing while the door is open.

"I'm sorry about this but, Ian? The door." I state uncomfortably.

When he notices that it's still open he just blows me an extremely girly kiss lifting up one of his legs, and moves out into the hall shutting the door behind him. I giggle at his silliness, and get dressed quickly praying that Jamie won't catapult in through the door. Just as I was buckling up my belt though, Jamie bounced his way in, giving me a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Wanda! Ready for planting?" He exclaims excitedly. I just giggle and nod my head at his eagerness. I probably won't be allowed to help with turning the soil, but I don't really care. I have to help out around here, and I don't think I could stand another day in the kitchen.

Jamie on the other hand seems as if he can't wait to get started on the long day of work ahead of us. "Have you eaten yet?" He asks in a horrible English accent.

I laugh loudly, and reply with my best fake accent as I can manage, "No I have not. May you escort me?"

Jamie just snorts in response to this and while trying not to laugh responds with a curt "I shall."

He links his arm through mine, and we waltz out into the corridor heading towards the dining hall. We continue on our merry way all the way to the dining room, and as soon as we walk in I am met by multiple hostile stares. No matter what I've tried so far, Sharon, Maggie, Brandt and Andy still seem to hate me. Even Kyle has come around, which I find very interesting.

I avoid their stares, and tow Jamie over to the table that seats Ian, Jeb, Jared and Melanie. I plunk down next to Ian and curl myself into his side, trying as hard as I can to be invisible. I greet everyone quietly and begin eating quickly, eager to get planting.

"Slow down Wanda. We don't want you to choke." Jared says while chuckling.

I look up at him sensing a shift in his demeanor, and when I meet his eyes they hold no humour. The only look they hold is absolutely baffling to me because I don't recognize this. It's not exactly hatred, but he definitely doesn't look happy with me. I look down at my plate, my cheeks turning bright red. Ian drapes his arm around me somewhat casually, but when I sneak a peek at his face his eyes are a burning sapphire color, and his jaw is set. I ponder what his change was about but choose not to ask for the growing discomfort at the table.

Jeb clears his throat and stands up yelling something to the group, and everyone starts to shuffle out. I sit there in somewhat of a trance, until I notice someone calling my name. I snap my head up shaking off the dazed feeling and see Ian's face staring down at me still looking quite angry. When he sees that he has my attention, his expression softens slightly.

"Wanda, we have to go help plant." He murmurs softly.

I nod my throat feeling somewhat dry, and get up and clasp Ian's large warm hand between my tiny one. On the way to the field, Ian says nothing, his expression still set in stone, at least until I'm tired of the silence. I find my voice and ask somewhat timidly,

"Ian? Did I do something that made you angry?" At my question Ian stops walking and turns to me with a sigh. He lets go of my hand and pulls me in for a hug. He smells of metal, bread and a distinct male scent. He rests his forehead against mine, and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Wanda, you couldn't do anything that would make me mad at you. Just... Just don't let what anyone else say bother you. Okay?" he asks his eyes a bright blue.

I nod my head, even though I'm even more confused than I had been before. I can tell that he won't come out and say what's on his mind, so I choose to instead drop the topic and break away from him after giving him a sweet short kiss.

"Let's go help out." I say glad that he seems to be feeling better.

We meander our way over to the planting field, and get straight to work. Ian goes through and hacks up pieces of the ground with a pick, and I follow up chopping the dirt into smaller clumps using a hoe. Jeb walks behind us and rakes through making sure that the soil is crushed up enough.

Finally after what seemed like hours of work, Jeb calls out for a water break. I can feel sweat pouring down my back, and when I look over at Ian, he no longer has a shirt on. I roll my eyes and giggle as he looks over at me and sticks his lips out like a duck. I just laugh and shake my head while wandering over to our friends.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please if you have any suggestions just email me at coolcookies1 I know that it's a shitty username thingy, but I'd rather not give my real one. Review, rate, follow I don't know just do all good things to my stories. **

**Also check out my Hunger Games fanfiction called Darkness Falls In Daylight I should be updating soon. :)**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!  
iicis**


	3. Chapter 3

**__I'm sorry I haven't updated blah-blah-blah. My reasons for it are at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Host nor claim to. If I did, I would be writing the second and third book, not writing fanfiction for the first one.**

* * *

I watch as a drop of water runs down the side of my water bottle leaving intricate spider web like trails behind. Each time the drop splits into two, it leaves its own little trail of tight switch backs, swooping curves and squiggles. I sometimes forget just how amazing the small things in this life are. One day all it took was a butterfly flitting down onto one of the strawberry plants that I could barely move. I am so entranced by this small little drop of water, that I don't notice my name being called.

"Earth to Wanda! Are you listening?" Melanie basically shouts at me.

"Hmm? I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." I mutter while my cheeks turn bright red. Ian just chuckles next to me, and Jared sits there with a stony expression.

"I asked if you were going to help out with the next raid." She says with a mild irritation in her voice.

"When exactly is this next raid?" I ask tentatively not wanting to make Melanie anymore agitated than she already is. At my question though, she just sighs in defeat and shakes her head.

"It's next week Wanda darling. You coming?" she asks exasperated.

I shrug and say that I might come with her, but I'm not sure yet. I really don't want to go but my selfless tendencies don't seem to care about what I want to do anymore. What I really want to do is spend some quality time with Ian since our lives have been so busy with raids and getting the crops ready lately. If I could spend just one day laying in bed talking with him I would be fine but it feels as if I only see him in the morning right after getting up and in the night right before going to be.

I look over to Ian, and see that he's uncomfortable with the idea of me going outside of the caves, even if he won't say it aloud. He becomes fiercely protective whenever we're outside of the caves and even if there's a new human lurking about from a recent extraction. While it's somewhat adorable that he worries about me all the time, I do wish that he'd be more okay with me going out on raids. Even if I'm a soul I need to be outside in the sun sometimes.

"Alright ya' lazy bunch of hooligans, time to get back to work!" we hear Jeb yell from the other side of the cave.

I sigh feeling as if the break had just begun and don't look forward to the long hours ahead to get the wheat growing correctly. I watch as Ian gets up and brushes his hands on his dirtied jeans getting the bright red dust from the sand underneath off of his hands. He winks at me and then holds his hand out to help me up, which I gladly take and hoist myself up onto my wobbly legs.

I smile at him and grab his hand as we walk over to our workstation with Jeb. He swings our arms between us and this tiny gesture makes me smile. Almost as if I'm human. _Almost. _He clears his throat, and takes a deep breath before speaking again as if to gain courage.

"Wanda?"

"Hmm?" I respond trying to seem uninterested.

Ian never needs courage, he kissed me when he thought I would still be turning him in. If he's able to attach himself onto someone without fear, he is truly fearless when it comes to relationships.

"I-I um I've gotta ask you about something later, so just... don't go too far. Okay?"

I instantly become suspicious, but try to act as nonchalantly as possible. _How come he can't ask me now?_ I wonder for a second if he's going to break my heart but decide that that can't be it. Ian is much too nice of a guy to break something off without reason. Unless... _Unless it's because I'm a soul. _I think about all the things that I've been called since I've been here. _Parasite, Centipede... _Maybe he's decided that he no longer wants to be with me and that i am one of those. Just a body snatcher that has no goal in life other than to ruin others.

I feel panic start to rise up my throat, but try to stamp it down. If he's going to do this, I should at least put on a brave face. No point in making this even worse than it will be.

"Okay." I say quietly. I'm not prepared. I love him still. So much.

We go to work once again, Ian using the pick and chopping up huge clumps of dirt while I follow crushing the big pieces of red dirt up with a hoe while Jeb follows us up with a rake and dropping seeds into the freshly raked up soil. We work for what feels like hours and hours but my mind is whirring with the possibility of Ian breaking things off with me.

As I work with the soil, the more worked up emotionally I get and I realize that I have to stop or I might fall down sobbing. I chop the soil up more and more forcefully, and try to make my sadness be converted to anger but it just won't work. I can feel tears well up in my eyes and can't take it anymore. I put down the hoe quickly and turn to walk away. I don't even bother to tell anyone where I'm going because Ian is so deep into his work that he doesn't notice me walk away. The only one that notices me is Melanie and she immediately turns to Jared and says something at lightspeed.

I walk off quickly, and make it to the corridors before taking off at a run. I run around all of the small rocks jutting out of the ground and avoid smashing into dead ends. I push my tiny little body to go as fast as it can in case someone is following me, and eventually end up in the game room. I run to the opposite side, and on my way over there I trip over something and end up sprawled on the ground.

Instead of getting up again, I just sit up and watch the shadows pass over the ground, without much interest. As I sit watching the shadows swirl about like ink in water, I realize that I've been crying. Not huge gasping sobs as I thought it would be, but silent little tears. It blurs everything I see for a moment and then falls and clears.

I hear a sigh from behind me, and turn around slightly to make sure it's not Ian. I breathe a sigh of relief that it's not Ian, and smile sadly up at Melanie.

"Oh Wanda," is all she says.

She doesn't need to say more. I know that she's gonna be here for me, and am so grateful that she'll stay with me. She wraps an arm around me and I rest my head against her shoulder. I breathe deeply, and eventually the tears stop.

She never asks me why I was crying and I don't tell. It could have been three minutes, or three hours. We sit in silence and just watch the shadows pass over us, daydream and just clear our minds. I know that we'll eventually have to get up and help once again but I can't help wanting to stay in this moment just so that I don't have to hear whatever 'important' thing that Ian wants to talk to me about.

Eventually though, the light in the cave begins to darken and I decide that this has been enough. I stretch slightly and Melanie lets go of me willingly. We both stand up and loop our arms around so that one hand rests on the other's waist. We walk back to the East Field, and before going in Melanie gives me a once-over tucking in a few stray hairs and straightening my clothing. Before walking away she gives me a kiss on the forehead, and walks over to Jared and Jamie yelling at them to get back to work.

Instead of going in immediately, I watch the others without the threat of me being there. Sharon and Doc are dancing to some music they hear only in their heads; Maggie sprays Jeb with water and laughs as he tries to get her back. Andy and Brandt are talking to some of the girls over near the water. Everyone looks happy and is laughing except for Ian. His smile is strained and his eyes keep flicking around the cave.

I feel my heart lift a little at the idea of him looking for me, but remember the fact that he might end up breaking my heart tonight. While sitting in the games cave, I came up with an idea. Even if he's going to shatter my heart I might as well spend my last little bit of time with him being happy.

I walk into the cave quietly, but I couldn't have drawn so much attention to myself than if I light off fireworks. Sharon scowls at me, Maggie turned her back on me, and Andy and Brandt are nowhere to be seen. The only people who seem slightly interested in my return are Jamie, Jeb, Ian, and Melanie.

Jamie stands up as if he's going to come over to me, but one look at Melanie makes him sit back down immediately. I look at Mel and see that she's giving me a reassuring smile.

I walk back over to my workstation, and greet Jeb and Ian and pick up my hoe.

"Nice of you to join us again Wanda." Jeb says with a wink. After his statement, he goes over and starts heckling Jared about the mirrors, leaving Ian and I alone.

I look up into his eyes and see that they are filled with concern. Before anything is said, I9 walk up and give him a tight hug trying to crush my feelings into him. I can tell he's surprised by my actions, and embraces me in one swift movement. I can feel him moving his head down so that his mouth is next to my ear and he whispers in,

"Where did you go? You had been gone a half-hour when Melanie went to find you, and that was ages ago. Are you okay?"

I just turn my head in towards his face, and give him a slow soft kiss on the lips. He breaks it, and leans back a bit studying my features. I give him the most convincing smile I can manage, and apparently I'm becoming a much better actor, because he smiles back.

"Never better." Is all I can say. Might as well just be happy for whatever time we have before he breaks it off.

"Ian?"

"Hmm?"

"i want to go on the raid."

* * *

**The calm before the storm as they would say. Who's they? No fucking clue. I'm proud of this though so you should be grateful!**

******Alright my darlings, it's story time.  
I have had some serious issues in my family and personal life in the past little while, and so I was not able to update. I know that 2 months is ridiculous, but I didn't think that writing for this or my other story would have been a very good idea at the time. Secondly, school is a bitch and it always comes first no matter how much I love to write. Thirdly, I play classical piano and therefore am required to play an exam for an adjudicator. This takes a lot of hard work to do, and I was not able to get back to this fic. **

**********While I know that I could have made a chapter explaining what happened, I didn't feel that it was appropriate to share that with everyone. I like to keep my personal life personal, and while I love all of you dearly, I have no idea who you are.**

**If you think that I was wrong so be it, but I'm just letting you know what's been going on and how come I haven't updated.  
Also, if you keep sending me hate messages, I will take up on my earlier offer of printing of the usernames, rowing out to the middle of a lake at night, and ripping up your screen name in an unkindly fashion while singing sea shanties. It's your choice.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Allo there my lovelies. i was hoping that you guys could share this story with your friends, your internet friends, or your neighbourhood hobos. Sorry about the overreacting Wanda, i needed for that to happen. :P**

**I DEDICATE THIS CRAZY ASS CHAPTER TO MY ADVENTURING THUNDERBUDDY. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. (^#^)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own The Host in any way, and so I am not Stephanie Meyer. All the plot lines and the horrible cliffhangers are mine though.**

* * *

His face is completely blank at my request. Almost as if what I was saying caused him to search in a deep dark place in his mind where he rarely went. Maybe he never paid enough attention to me to realize that I'm much too selfless for my own good.

"I thought you didn't have any interest in going on raids Wanda." He says in perfect monotone.

"Not usually, but when Melanie came to find me, we talked about it and she said she needs help with this one. We need to stock up on medical supplies." I lie through my teeth.

The only response I get is a sigh, and his eyes narrow in on mine. I can tell he knows I'm lying but he doesn't seem to want to question me for which I'm grateful because I don't think I could make up another lie that would be even half convincing.

"Why can't they get Sunny to do it?" he asks unhappily.

I'm taken aback by this question. Usually if the raid has to do with the common good of everyone, Ian isn't as reluctant for me to go. While he wants to find a way to get the medical supplies in a way that doesn't take a soul to get it, there's no way around it- not yet.

"Because Ian, Sunny isn't comfortable going out yet. She's terrified that they'll discover what she's doing."

All I get is a grunt in response and I step away rolling my eyes. I find it endearing that he's so worried about me, but I don't know why. If he's planning on leaving me he should be fine with me going out, especially if it's for the greater good of the group.

I turn away and smile to myself. If he's this worried about me then perhaps his plans aren't to break my heart. Maybe he was going to ask me about the raid. I realize that I have been so self-centered lately, and the thought warms my heart a little. The longer that I'm here the more human tendencies I pick up.

I pick up my hoe, and chop away at the dirt clumps, and tune out the world. I hear Ian mumble something behind me but I don't turn. I continue chopping up the bright fuchsia dirt, and as I do so I let go of my worries.

I work for what feels like 5 seconds when Ian spins me around and gives me a worried look. I'm so surprised by his actions that I let out a little squeak when he grabs my arms. At this his expression becomes even more concerned. I'm sure my eyes are as big as saucers, but I can't seem to help my reaction. Ian hasn't laid a finger on me since the time I was staying in the storage cave, and I never expected him to again.

"Wanda, can you hear me at all or are you just not listening?" he asked looking at me tiredly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask dazedly.

"Did you hear anything I said?" he asks pinching the bridge of his nose lightly.

I bow my head and shake it slightly. I feel bad for not paying attention to him, considering that we might not have much longer together. Maybe he will break up with me today. I don't know what to think though.

"Hey, hey. None of that." He says softly.

I feel his finger under my chin pulling it up so that he can look into my eyes. He gives a sad smile and wraps his other arm around my waist and leans down as if to kiss me, but instead whispers in my ear,

"I love you Wanderer, and when I say this I want you to remember it. I don't want you to go on this raid. I want you to stay here while we go out and find supplies so that I can know in my heart that you're safe. You are my life Wanda, and I don't want anything to happen to you so that you get taken away."

After he finished his little speech, he leaned back to gauge my reaction. I however am completely blank, and can only think: _He loves me._ All of a sudden, my worries are gone. I barely even care that he doesn't want me to go on the raid because he loves me. I stare back at his sapphire blue eyes and instead of being angry, my face breaks out in a smile. His eyes become quizzical, and before his lips can form a question, I kiss him.

I can tell he's surprised by my actions, but I don't care. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he complies by moving his hand up from my chin to cup my face. We stand there, in a tight embrace not caring who stares, and end up in our own little world.

We both don't move away from the kiss for a long time. It was soft, nice, loving. I feel like I'm on cloud nine just from those three little words, after being so worried about whether or not he actually did love me anymore. I have one request after really processing the rest of his sentence,

"Ian? Can you promise me something?" I whisper so that no one else can hear me.

"For you my Wanda, I would go to the moon and back." He said in a hushed voice.

"Stay home this time. Please. I'd rather not be alone for the next few days." I say in a small voice.

"Wanda... I'm needed out there though. If I could stay with you I would, but there's nothing I can do. Jared wants to take more souls and extract them, and he needs someone to help." He says almost sadly.

I nod once, and just lean my head against his chest, and breathe in that familiar scent of metal, and something distinctly male. It calms me down much faster than anything else, and I give a small closed lipped smile.

"Wanda, I'm not going anywhere. You'll have me around always whether you want me to or not."

* * *

When I look back up at the sky, I realize just how late it is. The colors have changed from aqua, cerulean and azure blues to a bright and vivid burnt orange color, with fuchsia and light pink showing out one side and the orange blending out into an indigo color. All the colors bleed together so beautifully, that I once again realize how amazing this life is.

I have been lying in the upturned field with Ian all afternoon. After the planting was done, everyone else filtered out of the room, and we just seemed to sit and talk. We made sure we had water, and just lied in the field and talked. Sometimes we embraced; sometimes we pushed the other away.

Not once did either of us fall asleep. We told of our past lives, and mourned the loss of Ian's old life. I mourned the loss of all the lives that we souls have taken. At times the afternoon took on a great, sad ominous feeling, and then all of a sudden we would both be laughing so hard our stomachs hurt. Both felt right.

At one point we just lied hand in hand and didn't talk for what felt like hours. Almost as if we were meditating or praying. After this amazing afternoon though, I felt even more drained than when we were planting.

"Ian?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" he hums back at me with arms crossed underneath his head and eyes closed. He looks so relaxed I hate to bother him.

"I think I'm going to go and have a bath. Sifting the soil made me look like a grape." I sigh and sit up. After lying for so long, my eyes seem to need to adjust and as they do so, huge white and black spots dance about my vision.

I hear chuckling from behind, and then feel his arms wrap around me, and pull me back down. I'm now lying on top of him, and he peppers my necks with little tiny kisses and I can't help but sigh happily. This day has turned out to be amazing

"_Ian."_

"Fine. But I'm gonna find you again after." He says groaning as he releases me.

I laugh and stand up, turning around and putting my arm out to him to help him up. He smiles ruefully and gets up on his own wiping his hands on his filthy jeans.

'Sweetheart, you couldn't lift me if you tried." He says pulling me into his side.

We walk back to the main caves like this, and talk about little nothings. When we get to the wing where the rooms are, he lets me go reluctantly with promises of seeing each other right after.

I smile to myself and tuck my hair behind my ear, as I walk to our room and get my things for bathing. I make a few mental notes to go and see Doc in the morning to find out just how much supplies we'll need and to talk to Sunny about getting them.

As I meander my way through the caves, it's not long before I can hear the gushing bubbling water of the hot spring and know that I'm in the right place.

I look to the entrance of the dark little cave and see that there's only Lily in line to get in the room, and smile at her.

It's not long before she ends up going in, and I go to stand in the space she had just been occupying. This exact spot is very close to where the ground caved in leaving even more room for the hot water to splash up and turn the rocks a dark brown-ish purple color. I put down my little bar of soap and towel and walk over to the huge gash in the ground left from that fateful day.

I make sure to keep away from any cracks I see and when I get to the edge I peer over carefully. I can see a tiny little bit of water in the bottom, but before I can see anything else, I hear something that makes my heart stop.

The floor gives a mighty groan, and then I hear what sounds like falling stones. Huge stones. The entire floor is going to collapse.

"Lily! Get out now! The floor is going out from underneath us!" I scream into the pitch black cave. Not a second later, she appears, completely dressed without any shoes on. When she sees the state the floor is in, her face goes ghost white.

"Lily, go get Ian and Jeb. Tell him I'm fine but they need to get here quick, or I'm going down with this. They're in the dining hall. Got it?" I ask urgently.

All she can do is nod her head, and takes off as close to the wall as she can, and I can hear her screaming for help from down here.

I stay where I am and try not to move for fear of falling into the heated water to my untimely death. _I hope she gets back soon. _I can still hear her yelling and hear other shouts match hers in the far distance. _They'll be too late._

I back away from the edge carefully but quickly, and when I take another step, a huge piece of the ground breaks away. I have to act now, or I'll go right in the boiling water. Instead of trying to distribute the weight, I just run for my life, trying to make it into the corridor before the floor vanishes from beneath me.

I push Pet's body and run like the fires of hell are on my heels. I try to step on anything that looks thick and solid, but lose my footing more than once. I fall and bump my head once, and can tell I'm bleeding, but I don't care, I don't care, _I don't care._

I get up as fast as possible, and while I'm dizzy, run the next few steps to the corridor, but before I can make it there, the floor begins to crack right along the entrance. The shouts are closer now. I can hear every single person careening down to this cave. Jared, Kyle, Jeb, Melanie, Jamie, and Ian. My vision is turning black at the edges and I can tell I'm going to pass out. If I do I'm toast.

_I'm going to die._

I can feel the floor about to give out underneath me, and push off one last time and jump blindly, my eyes unable to see anything other than black.

_I love you always._

* * *

**I don't know if anyone will find this extremely stressful but I found that to be very intense. Okay, well if you hate me for a few days, that means I did a good job.**

****Okay so, I would really like for you guys to review because knowing that someone is reading this and waiting for the next chapter inspires me to get my lazy ass up and write another chapter. It's like Christmas when I open up my e-mail and it says that there's a long review on there. I find that when I read the (long) reviews, it makes me smile like an idiot, and pick up my laptop and immediately start the next chapter. ****

**:* You guys are the best.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MWAHAHAHA! cLIFFHANGER'S ARE THE BEST!:)**

**Disclaimer: I aint no Veronica Roth. If I was I would have a scuplture of my books. with my books. Bookception.**

* * *

"Wanda, you work too hard. Please just stay with me this afternoon?" Ian complains playfully. His eyes are so hopeful, I hate to turn him down. When he sees I make no move to sit he rolls his eyes and sighs,

"Will you just _sit_?"

I sigh knowing that he won't give up, and sink down to the ground to make myself more comfortable, knowing that I'll be here a while. He smiles up at me from his current position lying down on his back, his light sandy brown hair perfectly tousled and his eyes sparkling.

We've just finished prepping the fields to plant the wheat, and anyone that had been working is now long gone. Probably off to do their next chores.

The only reason we're aloud to stay here is the fact that planting starts tomorrow; so we're unable to hurt the future crops. That and it's almost been a year since my first arrival, and I and I want to spend as much time together as possible before the raid.

I still can't believe that it's only been a year since I left my life in civilization to come and life in these caves. I feel so at home here that I sometimes have a hard time remembering I'm a soul. This is my home now, and I feel as if it always was.

I snap out of my reverie when I hear Ian mumble something, and I realize that I haven't heard anything he said.

"Ian? I'm sorry, but can you repeat that again? I got lost in my head." I say regrettably. I feel awful for not paying attention; he could have been saying something super important.

"Wanda its fine, I was just mumbling. It wasn't important." He says with an easy smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say shyly. I can feel my cheeks flame in embarrassment because of my inattentiveness.

"Don't worry about it darlin'. I could tell you were in your head when I was talking. You got the same look when you were talking to Melanie when you were in her body." All of a sudden his aloof expression is gone.

"Are-are you hearing the body? Is she... present?" he looks into my eyes, and I can see the reflection of my eyes from the sun all over his face.

I laugh softly and shake my head.

"Of course not. I was just thinking about us, the past, the future..." I say biting my lip as I trail off.

"Mhmm? And what happens in this future of ours?" he asks entertained.

I blush a bright and vivid scarlet color and stutter for words. I didn't mean to imply that we would be having a future together, but I can't take it back, so I just stare at him.

"I've got nothing." I say looking over at Ian.

His face falls slightly, and he studies my face for a moment. I go through my words in my head and don't understand why he's unhappy now. I don't think I've said anything wrong but I'm still not used to all the short cut statements and different meanings behind each little sentence.

I scoot closer to him, and lean my head on his chest and snuggle into his side. When I look up at his eyes again, they look sad as they watch me.

"Ian, did I say something?" I ask quietly afraid of his answer.

"No Wanda, it's just- Do you really not see a future with me? Here in these caves?" his blue eyes look like glittering little gems, and they were just so... hurt. I can't believe that that's what he thought I meant although your brain can sometimes get the best of you.

"Oh Ian. Of course I see a future with you. I can see us finding a life full of happiness together and I just didn't want to assume things. If you end up breaking up with me and finding a human girl, I wouldn't blame you. Then you can have as normal of a life as possible in these caves. Maybe even have children. The idea of having a child terrifies me, and I don't want to hold you back in life. If you decide that you no longer want me but a normal human girl, I'll get over it eventually. Don't stay with me because you feel obliged to." I say rushing out the words, and feeling all the dread of his words earlier this morning come crashing down on me. I close my eyes slowly and wait for the explosion that is yet to come from my words degrading souls in general.

When I peep open one eye, I see that Ian is watching me with a stony faced expression and once he finally catches my eye, he stares at me and doesn't let me break his gaze. I open the other eye and just watch him while he composes himself.

"_What the hell Wanda." _Is the only response I get for awhile. While I wince at his choice of language, I just stare straight into his dark cloudy eyes. For a second he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb.

"Wanda I thought we were over this. So what if you're a soul. It doesn't mean that my feelings have changed at all, and I want you to get that through your pretty little brain. I love you, that's all that matters. No one else will be right for me because they're not you. I would go to the moon and back for you, and I do not care whether or not you a soul. You are my always and I don't care what you seem to think about being a soul. It makes you who you are, and I need you to remember that no matter who's body you're in, I will _always _love you. Always." He whispers in my ear.

I pull away and give him a soft kiss on the lips and when I pull back his eyes are questioning.

"Why are you afraid of having children?"

I blush at this, and respond quietly,

"Because I know how different it is for humans to have children than souls. Humans have a much more... physical aspect to it. For souls you never get to see your children because once you have them you die. For a new soul to be born, the mother splits herself apart and is no longer one soul but hundreds and thousands of newborns. I was given the opportunity to be a mother and I turned it down for fear of that pain. I know that I shouldn't be so scared of it as a human but I'm worried of doing something wrong." When I finish my short speech, I look over at Ian.

The look I get back is one of pure love and it makes me feel warm all over. He kisses me softly and slowly, making sure to pour his emotions into this.

"Wanda my darling you could do no wrong in this life in my eyes."

* * *

**I really have to go but please don't hate me. I had to build up even more suspense. And for any Divergent fans, I just heard Theo's voice for the first time. 3 his voice mae me have ear babies. and what else? HE FUCKING SINGS. There's a song on youtube and it's called 'Skin (Acoustic)' and he's so adorable when he sings.**

**Okay so it's one in the morning here and my parents are about to walk in on me writing so that would suck. I will get in shit tons of trouble good night my lovelies.**

**THINSG GO BACK TO PRESENT AFTER THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I love you for reading! Here is to getting this party started! WOOOO! **

**(^.^)**

**Disclaimer: While I wrote something extremely close to what she wrote I still do not take credit for the beginning in Italics. That plot part belongs to Misses Meyer.**

* * *

_I watched in horror as a man with slightly curly sandy brown hair and midnight blue eyes dropped my arms from their earlier stronghold pinned behind me. What he chose to do with his hands next was much more menacing. He wrapped both of his huge strong hands around the base of my throat effectively cutting off my windpipe._

_I struggled as he kept an iron grip on my throat and used my stubby useless nails to try and scratch him off. I knew I needed to keep breathing. Whatever I did after this would depend on if I could keep breathing. I push against him and look for a way to get out but am rendered useless by my lack of air. I feel my feet dragging on the floor somewhat pathetically but can't seem to care. _

_The only important thing is to breathe, and once I've given up hope I will spend no more time watching this beautiful planet I look into his deep blue eyes and see the reflection of my metallic soul eyes shining back._

I awake but don't get up or try to get my bearings. All I can let happen is my emotions flow through undivided, because I don't remember feeling anything so vivid. I feel wetness leaking from my eyes but don't try to stop it. If there's something wrong with myself surely the healer will be able to help.

Once the other beings in the room notice the difference in my breathing, murmuring starts up around me. I hear a soft low rumbling voice that comes over beside me and whoever it belongs to takes my hand awaiting for my eyes to open. This gesture makes me cry harder for I have never known a kindness such as this.

"Wanda honey? Please open your eyes. We need you awake. I need you awake. Sweetheart, come back to me." A honey sweet voice drips into my ear. Whoever said it was saying it so lovely it made me cry harder, and yet I still hadn't opened my eyes.

When I realize that these emotions I heard in these beings voices were none of the variety that a soul would speak in I can't help it anymore. I need to open my eyes. I flutter open my eyes at the bright white light positioned directly above me, and I shy away from it. When I go to look around the room, I see a face appear above me and, I recognize it instantly. It's the face of my attacker, and I notice flippantly, that when his face breaks out in a grin, it makes me tingle all over.

"Doc, she's awake! She's awake!" He calls out.

When whoever is bent over me is done yelling for this mysterious Doc, he presses his forehead to mine and whispers out,

"Don't cry my Wanderer, you're here your okay. I thought I lost you." He said his voice cracking slightly at the end. He reaches up to wipe a tear away from my face, and it takes so much restraint not to cringe at the touch of his hands. If I look to long I can feel them squeezing the life out of me still.

When I move to sit up the whole room sways and swoops around me. My head throbs like multiple little workers going hard up there, and I wonder what happened fleetingly. Then I realize I'm so nauseous I don't even care.

Presumably Doc elbows my concerned attacker in temple so that he can get a good look at me, and I can tell that this is a healer of some sort.

"Alright Wanda, I'm just gonna do a couple things to make sure your all in working order, okay?" he asks while taking out a little pocket flashlight. I can only nod in response, because I don't know what else to do.

He shines the little condensed white light in my eyes, and I watch the silver reflections of them dance around on his grinning face.

"As usual that will not help me whatsoever in diagnosing you." I give a quick little smile as my eyes flit around for the large man with the even larger hands.

"Wanda, if you're looking for Ian he's behind you, and very pouty at that. He seems to want all the attention." He says giving an impish smile. I like Doc.

He checks my reflexes by hitting both of my knees very lightly with a rubber mallet, because of the huge blue and purple bruises blooming across the skin there. My eyes widen at seeing the discolored flesh but I try to recover by seeming interested in the other short tests.

Everything seems to go smoothly until he asks me about what happened. My try to search my memories, but am unable to break down a wall within my mind. After a few attempts at answering the question I sigh deeply and look up at Doc miserably,

"I can't remember how I hit my head. I can't remember much really." I say grudgingly. I am afraid of what will happen with these answers, and if I will be hurt. I'm mostly concerned about the man that is Ian who seems to be quite infatuated with how healthy I am.

When I say this I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me, and I turn stiffly not wanting to make the room sway once again. I see a man that is grieving the loss of someone very dear to him and no matter what he's done to me I want to take that look of hurt right off of his face. I watch as _Ian _kneels down so that he is almost level with my face, and he looks straight into my being with a cold blue fire.

"Do you remember anyone here or why you're here Wanda? Do you know who you are, do you remember me?" he asks tears springing up in his eyes, and voice crackling like gravel under a tire. It pains me to watch him like this, but I can't reach out to him. I barely know him and I want to make the hurt go away. For forever.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying but I don't have many memories. I remember being a soul in all my past lives, and me walking to get here. In another body." I say answering almost as a question.

Why had I switched bodies in this strange place? And why am I here? I hadn't even noticed that only I was a soul in this strange place I was so queasy. Seems like I'm not too observant.

Mind whirring with questions I just catch the tail end of his question asking "Anything else?"

I concentrate as hard as I can, and dig deep for my memories but no come other than the horrible one of this beautiful boy in front of me.

"I do have a memory of you." I whisper out wanting to take back the words immediately.

His head whips up and he searches my soul eyes with his human ones for a second and I see hope flicker up. His thumb rubs circles on the back of my hand he's still holding.

"You tried to kill me. Maybe that's how I got here, I don't know. But my only memory of this place is that you tried to strangle me to death."

I look over at him after my complete answer and watch as he visibly deflates.

"Oh Wanderer."

Is all he can let out before his voice is completely useless. He closes his eyes and rests his head against our clasped hands and gives out a few shuddering breaths. The I feel the wetness of his tears as he mourns over his lost Wanderer.

* * *

**Have I broken all of your feels with this chapter? Are you feeling the sadness of what's to come? GET READY TO RUMBLE! I do know that this chapter and last chapter I haven't made an accurate description of the coloring of Ian's hair, and I know that it's supposed to be very dark. I have a very hard time imagining him with dark hair it's not even funny. It's like he has hair and eyes. That's it.**

**Okay I'm 's late here. My bed is calling to me. I wish it was Tobias. I love you all. Long reviews. LOOOONNNNGGGGG.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty so hello my avid readers and fandom junkies, I must post this and with great reluctance. Usually I would just not post an update for the story and get a couple reviews saying WHERE ARE YOU AND DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT DOE! But this is sadly going to be enough of a wait that I must post this. On to the sad and darkness of what I'm about to tell you.**

**With my greatest, deepest sorrow I have to update you guys on the fact that I am not currently posting chapters on either of my story (ONLY FOR A WHILE) because MY FUCKING LAPTOP CORD BROKE AND IT'S GONNA TAKE AT LEAST HALF OF FOREVER TO GET A NEW ONE. Yes, the dreaded dead laptop. At least i don't have to buy an entirely new laptop likes other do when something like this happens, I just need to find a new cord.  
**

**I am currently using my parents strictly buisness computer to write this and their ut so they'll never know. **

**But just let me tell you. Afterthis wait I will give you Everlark feels, and O'Wanda feels and I will start a new fic with your help of course. **

**THE TIME HAS COME TO SELECT ONE COURAGEOUS YOUNG FANDOM AND POWER COUPLE FOR THE HONOUR OF REPRESENTING IICIS WITHIN THE FANFICTION WORLD. YOUR CHOICES ARE:**

**-Fourtris / Divergent**

**OR**

**-Clace / TMI**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH A VOTE FOR WHICH ONE, AND AS SOON AS THE LAPTOP IS FIXED, I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO AS TO FIX THIS TERRIBLE AWFUL THAT IS MY SHIT LAPTOP.**

**Please help me my minions, it's up to you.**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR VOTE AND I SWEAR THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN 'IM SORRY UGH I HATE MY LIFE LOVE YOU PARENTS ARE BACK GOTTA GO.**


End file.
